


Valentine's Day

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Reader's first Valentine's day with Mori and she's not quite sure what to expect..</p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123614333678/valentines-day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**31\. Flowers in[My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)**

Valentine’s Day was the event where every girl brought presents for their favourite hosts. (Y/N) laughed softly as she sipped her tea, watching the mayhem begin. She was sitting next to Kyoya, who was calculating the amount of money the get up that Tamaki had purchased for Valentine’s Day actually cost.

“Not your favourite holiday?” (Y/N) teased him, laughing at the slightly annoyed expression on his face.

Kyoya smirked slightly, glancing at her from the side of his eyes. “I rather holidays where Tamaki isn’t an idiot. That holiday hasn’t reached yet…”

“I…I brought you this chocolate rose, Mori-senpai.”

(Y/N) looked to Mori, watching a blonde shy girl awkwardly stand next to Mori’s tall figure.

“I…I know you have so many girls saying this…But I think I love you. I just wanted to know…if you felt the same way.” The girl’s eyes were fixated on the floor and her fingers were twiddling on the stem of the chocolate rose.

(Y/N) put her cup down, a little surprised. Most of Mori’s admirers were introverted or serious girls…Most of them didn’t talk much about how they were feeling.

“Thank you for the chocolate.” Mori stated quietly and bluntly. “You look very pretty today.” He took her hand and raised it to her lips, kissing it gently.

The girl’s cheeks turned bright red and she stammered and thank you before rushing over to her seat on one of the couches.

(Y/N) blinked, not exactly sure how to react. This was her first Valentine’s Day with Mori and he acted towards her like he did as if it were any other day.

“I wouldn’t be too worried if I were you.” Kyoya stated, continuing to scribble in his notebook.

“Hm? Worried? Who’s worried?” (Y/N) asked cooly, taking a nibble out of a cookie.

“Mori-senpai is too kind hearted with the girls he meets. With anyone, really. He doesn’t want to break any hearts so he never tells girls about his feelings not matching theirs.” Kyoya continued, as if she hadn’t said anything.

(Y/N) glanced over at Mori, who had sat down next to Honey, who was enjoying all his snacks at one of the tables. “I guess it would be bad for business to let people know about me and Mori then?”

“I would prefer you not, yes. But it is all up to you. I’m sure if you asked, and Honey agreed, he would leave this club without a question.”

(Y/N) shook her head immediately. “No no, he has fun here, I can tell. I wouldn’t want to pull him out of it. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got some books to find in the library.” She got up, placing her teacup on the table in front of her and walking out of the music room.

* * *

It was one of those rare days were the libraries weren’t overly crowded with rowdy children. Most people had gone to spend their time alone with their valentines but instead, (Y/N) was leaning against a bookshelf with a nice book in her hands.

“(Y/N)-chan?”

(Y/N) looked up and smiled slightly, seeing Honey’s big smile. “Aren’t you supposed to be making girls happy, Honey-senpai?” (Y/N) laughed softly.

“Takashi wants you to go meet him up at the clock tower.” Honey cheered happily, pulling on her uniform sleeve. “Come on come on come on!”

By the time Honey had dragged (Y/N) to the clock tower, her laughter had turned into curiosity. Mori had never been one for talking about his feelings, or talking at all for that matter. He definitely wasn’t the kind that did big romantic gestures all the time.

“Go up the stairs, alllllll the way to the top!” Honey exclaimed with a wide grin, pointing to the stairs. (Y/N) smiled at him and kissed his cheek, ruffling up his hair before slowly walking up the stairs.

When she got to the top, she saw Mori’s tall stature, his back to her.

“Enjoying the view?” (Y/N) smiled, stepping onto the floor and off the stairs.

Mori turned and smiled gently. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” He stated softly, handing her a dark blue rose.

“Your signature colour.” (Y/N) laughed, twirling it in her fingers. “It’s very beautiful. Are you my host for the day?” She teased.

His smile grew slightly as he stepped closer. “I thought I was every day.”

(Y/N) pretended to think about it and giggled. “Well you know, all those girls you’ve got? Who knows if you’ve got time for me.”

Mori watched her and placed his hands on her hip gently, pulling her closer. “There’s always time for you.” He whispered, before tucking her hair behind her ear and kissing her softly.


End file.
